


9 months in the making

by Ballum_19



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: The journey of Ben's first pregnancy from beginning to end
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1 - Sickness?

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I discontinued the mpreg one shots but I thought id do a story for you all. I hope you all like it :)

“Cal can you go and take Lexi to school please, I really aint feeling very well.”

Ben had been feeling ill for the past two weeks, this wasn’t normal, everyday he was waking up feeling violently sick. He knew Callum was getting worried, but every time Callum would bring it up, Ben would be quick to shut him up. In the first few days of the sickness, Ben had thought he was just coming down with something. He didn’t know where he had gotten the sickness virus from, but it could’ve been from anywhere.

“Ben you really need to see a doctor about this, but fine ill drop Lexi off. I’ll have Lola book an appointment for you”

Ben sighed and rubbed his stomach, maybe he should drink a glass of water to ease his stomach a bit. He caught Lola in the kitchen.

“I’m booking you in to see a doctor”

Ben rolled his eyes, “there’s no need, its just a stomach virus!”

Lola didn’t look convinced “Oh yeah, and when do stomach Virus’ last more than a week Ben? I don’t care what you say, Callum told me to book you in, so that’s what I’m doing.”

Ben sighed and sat down at the table putting his head in his hands, sometimes, just sometimes his husband got on his nerves. Ben had been the one to propose, it was the most romantic thing Callum had ever received. They married not long after, they decided to hyphenate their names. Ben could feel the sickness arising again, he could hardly keep anything down for more than a few hours. He could understand why Callum was worried, Ben would be the exact same if the roles were switched.

Ben rushed to the bathroom to do the same routine he had been used to these past two weeks. There was nothing to throw up as he hadn’t eaten anything for three days. Because he hadn’t been eating, he was very tired. He’d been sleeping a lot more recently too; in fact, he wouldn’t wake up until noon. Jay was getting annoyed that Ben wasn’t working at the Car lot. They were losing a lot business and customers. Ben had explained that he wasn’t feeling well at the moment but Jay had told him the exact same, go see a doctor.

Ben didn’t like going to the doctors, he hated answering personal questions, he didn’t like waiting on bad news either. He had a gut feeling that the news he would get today wouldn’t be exactly good. It could be anything from a stomach ulcer to even cancer. Ben was getting worried now, what if he was going to die? He would leave Callum and Lexi all heartbroken and alone. He knew he was getting ahead of himself.

* * *

Callum walked in after dropping Lexi off at school, he went into the kitchen to find Ben but he wasn’t there. Probably in the bathroom again, that didn’t surprise Callum anymore, it was just a daily routine. Callum was getting more worried by the day, but Ben would never listen so Callum would just move on from the subject, even though he really wanted to know what was going on with his husband.

“I booked the appointment; he has no choice now Callum. He needs to get this stomach virus looked at before it turns into something more serious”

Callum sighed and rubbed his hand across his face, tears sprang to his eyes. Lola immediately went to comfort him.

“Hey don’t cry Cal, its gonna be okay you know”

“I can’t lose him Lola, not again. He’s the love of my life”

“Callum look at me, I promise, you aren’t going to lose him.”

Lola went in and hugged Callum close, she could sense the sadness in him, she was feeling the exact same. She was worried to death in case something was really wrong”

“I best get Ben ready for the doctors, thanks for the support Lola.”

Lola smiled, “Always”

* * *

Ben and Callum were sat in the waiting room, Ben was so nervous he was going to vomit. Callum could sense the panic in his husband.

“Ben it’s gonna be okay”

“It might not be though Callum; we have to face everything that will be given to us.”

Callum wanted to say something else, but he knew he shouldn’t say anything else.

“Mr Mitchell-Highway?”

Ben got up slowly from the chair, he had noticed he was getting dizzy each day too. He knew that it was something serious. Ben and Callum walked into the room and Ben sat in the chair opposite to the doctors.

“Now Ben, tell me what’s been going on”

Ben really didn’t want to speak up, he looked over at Callum and Callum smiled back.

“I…uh…well I’ve um been getting sick for about two weeks now, sleeping more than usual cause I’m so tired. Been getting a bit of dizziness too”

The doctor thought for a moment, Ben was so worried. There was something seriously wrong with him, he just knew it.

“Ben can I ask you a personal question if that’s okay with you?”

Ben was confused, what more did this doctor need to know

“Um sure I guess”

“When were you last sexually active Ben?”

Had Ben just heard what he thought he had heard? Why in the hell did the doctor need to know about his sex life? Callum looked a bit embarrassed too.

“Well last night…”

“I’m sorry for asking such a personal question Ben, but the symptoms you just described to me, sound a lot like first trimester pregnancy symptoms”

Ben was shocked, he was told by a doctor a year ago that he couldn’t carry children. He was a carrier but he was told it was near impossible for him to get pregnant.

“Are you sure? I can’t be pregnant; I was told it was nearly impossible I would get pregnant”

“Well Ben, I can’t be sure just yet. I’d like you to do a urine sample and we’ll go from there”

Ben and Callum walked out and into the toilets.

“Callum I can’t be pregnant; I was told it was impossible.”

“But what if you are? We’ll have our very own baby Ben”

Ben sighed, “Just don’t get your hopes up just yet”

When Ben returned, he was anxious, the doctor tested his urine. Ben and Callum held hands. Ben didn’t know what he would do if he was pregnant. Would he even be any good at it?

The doctor turned around and smiled, “Congratulations Ben, you’re pregnant”


	2. Are we ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has some doubts that they are ready for a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some lovely comments on the first chapter that really put a smile on my face :)

Pregnant? Ben was pregnant? This wasn’t possible, but here he was sat in front of the doctor being told he had a baby growing inside him. He didn’t know how to think, feel. Was Callum okay with this too? There were a million thoughts rushing through his head at this very moment.

“uh…how far along am I?”

“just a little over three weeks pregnant”

Wow he’d been pregnant for a whole three weeks and he had no idea, this was so much to take in, he couldn’t tell anyone else about this. Maybe when he was a bit further along but not now, it was far too early.

“But I’m so early, how could you tell?”

“Well, I did a normal pregnancy test with your urine sample, they can detect pretty early Ben. I can prescribe some anti-nausea medication for you”

“Um…yeah that would be great thanks”

* * *

Ben and Callum left the doctors and went to the café, Callum could tell Ben hadn’t absorbed the news well, he was worried. Did Ben not want the baby?

“Ben you can be one hundred honest with me, do you not want this baby?”

Ben looked into Callum’s eyes; he didn’t know. They hadn’t been married that long and now a baby? Babies are a lot of work, he wasn’t there for Lexi at the beginning, he didn’t know the stresses it could cause.

“Cal, I don’t know, we’ve not been married that long. Do you really think throwing a baby into the mix is really a good idea at the moment?”

Callum was quite hurt by this, but he could see where Ben was coming from, maybe they weren’t ready add a baby into their life just yet, but it still hurt. He’d always wanted to be a father, he was like a second dad to Lexi but he wanted one from his own blood, not that he wasn’t ungrateful about Lexi, she was his perfect little step-daughter.

“I think we should wait a few more weeks and then decide, I mean you’re still early. But its your body your choice and I’ll support you no matter what choice you make because I love you”

Ben smiled part of him really did want this baby, maybe just maybe this baby could bring them all closer as a family. The more he thought about Lexi’s reaction to becoming a big sister. She had been begging Lola and Jay for months. Callum was right though; it was still very early.

“I think we should keep it”

Callum nearly spat out his coffee

“But I thought you were sort of against it”

“The more I think about it, the more I want this baby Cal. Just think about it, part of me and part of you. Think of Lexi’s reaction, she has been begging to become a big sister for a long time now”

Callum smiled, they were having a baby together, Ben’s tummy would swell with each passing month and they’d have their own little bundle of joy to raise together.

“You gonna be okay getting bigger then” Callum smirked as Ben’s eyes widened.

“Okay I hadn’t of thought of that, oh god what if I get really big Cal?”

“Then I’d have to take extra care of you then wont I?

Ben chuckled “even if I can’t walk because of the big bump”

“Then I would have to carry you, wouldn’t I?”

“Just one thing Cal, we can’t tell anyone else about this until I’ve at least had my first ultrasound, understood?”

“Not even Stuart?”

“Especially not Stuart! He’ll go telling everyone before we have a chance to”

Callum laughed “Alright understood, I just can’t believe we’re going to be parents in nine months’ time”

Ben smiled; he was really looking forward to becoming a father again, especially with the man he loved. Callum was already such an amazing dad to Lexi; Ben really didn’t have any doubts about the father of his unborn baby. Ben just hoped everyone felt the same way him and Callum did.


	3. First Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's first Ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the little delay on this chapter, and I'm still not over the proposal either!

The sickness had been getting a lot better in the last few weeks thanks to the medication the doctor had given him. Ben was now nearly eight weeks pregnant, a whole month had passed, two months pregnant only seven more to go until he would meet his son or daughter. Ben had often thought about the gender, of course him or Callum didn’t care about the gender, they just wanted the baby to be healthy. Although Lexi would love a baby sister, they hadn’t mentioned it to anyone yet. Ben was due to have his first scan tomorrow and they would break the news then.

Ben and Callum couldn’t wait to see their baby, seeing them on a screen would make it more real to the both of them. Ben was just slightly worried about telling his dad about the pregnancy, he hadn’t really been that supportive of him coming out as gay, but surely, he wouldn’t hate the idea of a new grandchild, his mum certainly wouldn’t. Ever since Ben and Callum got married, she was on about grandchildren.

Ben was currently in the kitchen getting Lexi ready for school, Lola had dropped her off early as she was needed at work.

“Lexi come on you’re going to be so late!”

“I can’t find my shoes daddy!”

Ben sighed, Lexi was being a bit difficult recently and he didn’t really understand why. Maybe it was just her age, he hoped he could deal with her when he was further along.

“Well, where did you last see them?!”

“I don’t know!”

Ben was getting super frustrated with Lexi

“Cal, could you go help Lexi find her school shoes. I’ve got a pounding headache and she’s going to be late for school if she doesn’t get a move on”

“Of course, babe, go lay down for a minute and get a glass of water”

Ben went to pour himself a glass of water, he didn’t know how he was going to cope. He was so lucky to have Callum by his side, he wouldn’t know what to do otherwise.

Lexi came running down the stairs

“Hi daddy!”

“Not so loud baby, daddy has a bad headache”

Lexi kissed him on the forehead, “I’m sorry daddy, I’m also sorry for making us late again”

Ben smiled and rubbed her cheek softly

“Oh, baby it’s okay, how about Daddy Callum takes you to school now”

“Okay daddy, I love you”

Ben smiled and kissed her forehead “I love you too baby, have a good day at school”

“Come on daddy Callum! We’re gonna be late!”

Both Ben and Callum laughed, Callum kissed Ben on the lips as he left out of the door. Ben knew there were going to be hard times in parenting, that was part of the whole process. But he definitely wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

Ben and Callum were sat in the waiting area, Ben was about to have his first scan. He was nervous yet so excited so see his little baby on the screen.

“I can’t wait to see our little baby; in a few weeks’ time we get to find out the gender too!”

Ben smiled at how enthusiastic Callum was being, Ben was the exact same, he couldn’t wait to know the gender in a few weeks’ time too. 

“Ben Mitchell-Highway?”

Ben got up onto the examining table, Callum sat in a chair next to him.

“Right gentlemen should we get started?”

Ben lifted his shirt up to reveal his stomach, it was starting to get slightly round, but more like he was bloated from a large meal.

“Just to warn you, this may be a little cold”

The midwife squirted the gel onto Ben’s stomach, it was freezing.

“Right here we go then”

The midwife placed the transducer onto the gel and an image sprang to life on the screen. Both Ben and Callum looked up, it was amazing. Their little baby was moving its tiny little limbs.

“I’ll just turn up the volume so we can listen to baby’s heartbeat”

Ben and Callum smiled at each other as they heard the sound of their baby’s heartbeat fill the room. It was like sweet blissful music to both of their ears. They both had tears in their eyes, they were seeing their future son or daughter for the very first time. Ben couldn’t wait to tell Lexi that she was going to be a big sister, she was going to be over the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
